commissionfandomcom-20200215-history
Maefdomn
'''Maefdomn '''is a conscript in The Commission. Personality Maefdomn has a very calm French personality. He is not easily angered. He also has a very French sense of humour. History Born a few years after the collapse of the Soviet Union, Maefdomn lived his entire life in France. His dream of conquering Europe had fueled his enthusiasm for learning. He spent his entire life studying French mathematics and sciences, secret education only Frenchmen have the privilege to learn. Years and years in the French academies have given him supreme French intelligence, exceeding the intelligence of even the smartest French scientists and mathematicians. He was then sent to work for the ''Organisation européenne pour la recherche nucléaire ''(English: European Organisation for Nuclear Research), also known as CERN. Its headquarters, Geneva, was the most populous city of Romandy, the French-speaking part of Switzerland. Maef had used his superior French knowledge to improve technologies such as the Large Hadron Collider, and collaborated in different French computer sciences. However, he still wanted to fulfill his dream of uniting Europe under France. Despite arguments presented before him by non-French scientists, Maef focused on developing his confidential French project known only to his most trusted French colleagues. He spent all his time on developing his French weapon, a weapon that could ultimately change all of France and possibly all of Europe. The European Union discovered Maef's plans and attempted to apprehend him. By the time they reached Maef's secret French laboratory in Britanny, it was too late. Maef had finished his French weapon, a French time machine. Maef had used the machine, and sent everyone in his laboratory to 18 May 1803. The French time machine was akin to a French elevator, and played French music such as Le Chant Du Depart. Maef had assassinated Napoleon Bonaparte, and disguised as him. Their heights were indistinguishable, which allowed Maef to convince all of France that he was Bonaparte. Maef had lead the French army and conquered nearby nations such as Spain and the Holy Roman Empire. Maef was able to conquer much of Europe until his disastrous invasion of Russia in 1912. Maef was defeated in 1814; he returned and was finally defeated in 1815 at Waterloo, and all of France's gains were taken away by the victors. Maef was then exiled to Saint Helena with his wife. Staying in the British island of Saint Helena for around two years, he was shocked to find a French time machine materialise in front of him. A man went outside of it, and revealed himself to be Maef. Maef had travelled from another universe to warn Maef of the consequences of the war- but was too late. Maef then killed Maef, taking away his French stick, which is still missing to this day. Maef's wife went missing in 1818, presumed to be dead. Maef then travelled to 1867, where he was captured by the French-Canadian army. He was trespassing into a French-Canadian military base in the French-Canadian province of Quebec. He was imprisoned in a French-Canadian prison in the British territories of Newfoundland. He stayed there for two more years until he was kidnapped by an American man who introduced himself as MellowMadman. They escaped from the French prison using a French tank, and arrived in the American city of Kansas, which was located in the previously-French American state of Missouri and Kansas. Gallery 165.jpg|Maefdomn (1869) 166.jpg|Maef (1868) 173.png|Maef and his wife in exile on Saint Helena (1815) 172.png|Maefdomn as a CERN employee (2014) 171.png|Maef observing a French bottle of French milk. 134.png|Maef had always been a lolicon 173.jpg|Maef and his wife (1816) Trivia *He is a fluent speaker of the French language.